Presentación de personajes
by Heiwa Riey
Summary: Resumen :3


_Les traigo este fic es una idea loca que se ocurrió después de ver SNK y es que la historia la siento lenta D: además me deprime ver como todos mueren (pobre Petra) así que basándome en SNK decidí escribir este fic (SNK no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor si me perteneciera estaría lleno de yaoi :3 pero no, no me pertenece TuT) otra cosita invente personajes para hacer esta historia y son los que vienen de América también otro detalle es que mi protagonista no es Eren si no otro personaje inventado por mí, la historia la contare desde la perspectiva de mi protagonista y Eren dando a entender lo diferente que son sus mundos y así es como mi historia se desarrolla, bueno para dejarles en claro de que trata la historia les hare un resumen :P _

Es cuando surgieron los primeros titanes el mundo se encontraba en guerra (la tercera guerra mundial XD ) y fue en esa guerra que Europa fue el continente más afectado, junto con Asia y África, gran parte de la población murió y los científicos hicieron experimentos en humanos creando a los titanes pero el experimento fallo y todo se fue al caño XD sin embargo América (que por cierto si ven un mapa global verán que América y Oceanía son continentes aislados) en América desarrollaron tecnología más avanzada logrando erradicar a los titanes creando titanes de acero (tipo Evangelio) los cuales luchaban contra los titanes, fue así que ellos decidieron buscar sobrevivientes en el resto del mundo encontrando las murallas donde se desarrolla SNK y ellos los ayudan a detener a los titanes y así :P espero que les guste y que le ahigan entendido a mi resumen TnT

Nota: Les hare una presentación de mis personajes XD será breve para que entiendan un poco más la historia.

**Rene Fossati**: Ella es mi protagonista. Su hermano es un científico desquiciado (Josh) que junto con su amigo de la infancia deciden buscar vida en el resto del mundo. Tiene otro hermano menor Abel que está enfermo (tiene cáncer) y su último deseo es que antes de morir es poder conocer el mundo exterior por eso Josh y ella se obsesionan en encontrar vida y rescatar a los sobrevivientes. Ella tiene el cabello largo negro que resalta más con su piel blanca y pálida sus ojos son verde esmeralda y casi no demuestra sus emociones, ella es diferente a Eren en varios aspectos: Eren es muy apasionado, es hombre, es un idiota, es moreno, su cabello es castaño, el chico es muy intenso y tiene pene. Ella es muy hábil en el manejo de los titanes de acero y en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, también es considerada un genio en el manejo de las armas y la deducción de problemas. Suele ser franca, seria y algo despreocupada.

**Josh Fossati**: El hermano mayor de Rene. Él es un científico loco y algo desquiciado junto con su amigo de la infancia (Roswell) deciden buscar vida en otros lugares del mundo ya que su hermano menor está enfermo y su último deseo es poder conocer el mundo exterior es por ello que él y Rene se proponen a salvar a los sobrevivientes y acabar con los titanes. Él es alto, Su piel es blanca y su cabello grisáceo, tiene asma y por ello suele ser muy débil y lento es algo ingenuo y torpe pero es de buen corazón y está dispuesto a proteger a los suyos. Junto con Alyssa crearon a los titanes de acero y es muy hábil en el manejo de esto.

**Roswell Collingwood**: Es el líder de la tropa de exploración. Hijo del primer ministro del continente y un soldado admirado por su gran capacidad. Está obsesionado con encontrar sobrevivientes tanto que llega a tener conflictos con su padre debido a su causa. Junto con su amigo de la infancia (Josh) deciden emprender el viaje en busca de sobrevivientes. Él es albino y sus ojos son rojos debido a que no produce melanina, tiene mala visión y pese a que tiene que usar lentes los detesta y solo los usa cuando son necesarios, es muy hábil y capaz llegando a ser considerado líder de la nave nodriza, suele ser arrogante y algo egoísta, acostumbrando a burlarse de la gente a veces llegando a actuar de manera infantil, pese a su personalidad sabe cuándo mantener la compostura y tomarse las cosas enserió.

**Alissa Galimberti**: Es una científica muy inteligente que junto con Josh mejoraron los Hoffnung al igual que Rene y Josh ella desciende de italianos que emigraron a América en busca de paz por la guerra y ahí poder crear la cura contra los titanes, ella mejoro los Hoffnung ya creados y les añadió el control mental con el que luchan para salvar las murallas. Ella suele ser coqueta y seductora pero tiene un mal carácter cuando se enoja le gusta hacer experimentos y crear armas para ayudar a liberar a los sobrevivientes. Su cabello es rubio y largo, de ojos celestes y grandes pechos.

**Elsa Townsend**: Es la mejor amiga de Rene. Es también considerada un genio en el manejo de las armas y con gran habilidad con la espada, ella maneja un Hoffnung creado especialmente para ella. Alegre, risueña y algo infantil acostumbra a no tener piedad contra sus enemigos cambiando drásticamente su personalidad alegre a una sádica y despiadada, parece disfrutar mientras asesina titanes y tomar decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero siempre logrando vencer a su enemigo. De estatura baja y complexión delgada suele ser confundida con una niña lo cual a menudo la hace enojar.

**Gwen Marshall**: Una mujer considerada el mejor científico de la humanidad. Fue ella junto con su esposo quienes crearon los Hoffnung y la nave nodriza. Ella pierde a su esposo cuando este es asesinado por un titán mientras ellos hacían uno de sus experimentos cotidianos en el cual pierde el ojo izquierdo. De cabello corto, piel blanca, ojos azules y pechos grandes Gwen es frecuentemente alagada por su gran belleza y talento. Su motivación es vengar a su esposo y aniquilar a los titanes y su ojo perdido. Usa un parche en el ojo izquierdo y acostumbra a usar ropa muy ceñida y reveladora lo cual deja ver aún más su gran belleza, es admirada por Josh y Alissa por ser un genio.

**Blake Winslet**: Un empresario excéntrico y estrafalario quien dio parte de su fortuna para lograr poner en marcha la exploración mundial y también la creación de los Hoffnung. Suele ser extravagante y un viejo rabo verde que acostumbra a usar vestidos extraños y ropa colorida. Un hombre alto de edad media calvo y con una larga barba trenzada, pese a su personalidad es admirado por su fortaleza y pasión por salvar a los sobrevivientes.

**Emilia Radcliffe**: Ella es un soldado con gran habilidad en combate y uso de los Hoffnung, tiene una gran resistencia física y una sed de venganza contra los titanes que asesinaron a toda su familia. Considerada uno de los pocos europeos sobrevivientes en América lo cuales se creían extintos ella se alegra a ver que no está sola. De estatura baja y rasgos fino, cabello largo rubio, es una de los más hábiles de la nave nodriza.

**Duncan Edmonds**: Considerado un genio en el manejo de los Hoffnung y en el arte de la pelea, es el soldado prodigo. Suele ser arrogante y egocéntrico, despiadado a la hora de matar a sus adversarios, sintiéndose superior a ellos. Es un joven alto, delgado, piel blanca y ojos color miel casi dorados, acostumbra a vestir de una forma elegante y sobria. Parece estar enamorado de Rene.

Ta tan! XD espero que le ahigan logrado entender :3

Rene es un juego de palabras de Eren XD no se habían dado cuenta. Eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les guste mi historia :3


End file.
